Sense
by Xelbie
Summary: Based off of the promo pictures. After Emma gets pulled into the oceans of Neverland, she can only listen to the noises of the sea and the cries of the people that care about her. Slight CS, Charming family.


She knew she was near the sea; that was certain. The mist and roar of the ocean nearly overwhelmed her. Emma could feel herself being lifted into the air by someone who had one arm around her waist. Her body hung limply while shouts and calls seemed to echo through her head, but never truly reached the point of comprehension in her mind. However, even in her haze, she could feel strong arm holding onto her with a death grip, like their life depended on it.

And this confused her. Why would someone hold her so tightly? Why would someone care about her that much? She didn't know what was happening, she couldn't think.

She felt herself being handled by another set of arms and more yells of panic and fear seemed to float around her. These arms held her gently and gingerly, that was the only thing she noticed before she was placed on a hard surface.

The air was bitter and frigid, and horribly so. Wherever she was, the wind gusted around her violently, making the cold that was seeping into her system change into numbness. The voices were closer now, sounding alarmed and frantic.

"_What do you think you're doing?!_" A male at her side asked, anger in his undertone, but the amount of concern in his voice overlapped it.

A husky, accented voice shouted over the noise of the tides, "_Saving her life!_" Warm lips fell on hers and she could taste the salty breath that was pushed into her. What was going on?

Suddenly, there was a heavy pressure against her chest and like a drum, it started to beat. The rhythmic pounding against her chest continued repeatedly. "_Charming! Just let him help her!" _A female's voice now sounded beside her. The woman seemed to be choking back sobs. What was happening?

_**Thump**_**. **

Her lips were touched once again, another breath being pushed into her.

_**Thump**__._

The woman was now bawling.

_**Thump**_.

"_Come on, Swan_."

_**Thump**_.

Something was rising from the back of her throat, causing her lungs to burn.

_**Thump**_.

"_Emma..._"

Her eyes opened wide, and despite the dim lighting of the Neverland sky, she felt blind for a moment. Emma's body shot up in an upright position as spurts of water came out of her mouth. She coughed violently and took shallow breaths when she could. Closing her eyes again, she let herself fall back and was surprised when someone caught her from behind.

The person cradled her and brought her close. "_Emma_, oh, _Emma_..." The woman cooed shakily. The voice seemed so sincere and endearing that Emma allowed herself to relax against the woman. While she did, a warm hand entwined itself with her own and squeezed tightly. Some heavy fabric was then draped over her as she gasped for air quietly, trying to put some oxygen into her lungs.

And for a few minutes, the chaotic and twisted realm of Neverland allowed them to sit in peace.

Just the feeling of her own warm breath on her chilled lips helped ease her mind. Finally, she dared to open her eyes, cracking them open slightly to help her eyes adjust to the lighting. After blinking a few times, Emma slowly became aware of the two people at her side. Her mother hovered over her and when her eyes connected with her daughters, she let out a grateful sob and hugged Emma tightly. On her other side, her father let out a shaky breath of relief.

Snow finally let the blonde out of her embrace and helped her daughter sit up. Emma met the eyes of Regina, who awkwardly stood off to the side of the family. The woman looked very uncomfortable, almost irritated, but she gave a slight nod to her.

While sitting up, Emma noticed that something that was covering her was slipping down her torso, causing the slight warmth it provided to fade away. Looking down at her lap, it only took her a few seconds to realize that it was Hook's trench coat had acted like a blanket for her. Searching the deck, she spotted the captain also standing apart from them, but he had been watching closely.

Both of them locked eyes and they seemed to have a silent conversation with each other. It wasn't until Snow spoke that Emma's attention was severed. "You should know... that it was Hook that gave you CPR," her mother said quietly. She didn't look too happy saying this, but at least she didn't wear the eyes of David, who was glaring at the pirate lividly.

Once again, Emma turned and stared at the man before she spoke. Her voice sounded weak at first, but she coughed to cover it up. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

The captain just nodded slightly and looked away from her. "There will be no drowned women on my ship," he huffed.

She chuckled a bit to cover up the fact that she was confused. Right when she thought she had him figured out, Hook went and did things like this. He came back with the bean, he offered to sail them to Neverland, and now he just saved her life. Captain Hook was an enigma, and it frustrated her to no end.

With a sigh, Emma allowed her parents to help her onto her feet. She then replied. "You won't hear me arguing over that."

Then he smirked, a mischievous glint entered his eyes. "However, perhaps we can reenact that scene later while you're dry and conscious?" Of course.

And she didn't expect anything less when David lunged at the pirate.

* * *

**[A/N]: **_Small one-shot idea I've had for a bit. There may or may not be a companion piece for this. Hope you guys like it~ _Sam


End file.
